1. Field of the Disclosure.
This disclosure relates to control of passengers, baggage, cargo, crowds and congestion of people and property. In particular, it concerns the control of the flow of masses of people. More specifically, this is in relation to specific areas which are centers of concentration for crowds particularly at travel departure and arrival points. The methods and systems of the disclosure also concern managing the entry, admission to and passage through multiple facilities. In particular, the disclosure is concerned with the management of multiple facilities in airport environments. More particularly this is concerned with facilities such as security checkpoint locations.
There are different techniques used to manage lines at airports and achieve for passengers of airport environments a pleasant experience in minimizing wait times and permitting efficient use of time spent in these airports. Similarly, there is a need for operators of airport facilities to improve the throughput of passengers at different facilities and establishments in the airport. In this way, there is an efficient use of different facilities and passengers can use different facilities in a way which benefits the airport.
Overall, the airport experience for passengers and operators of airport facilities needs to be enhanced.
The disclosure is concerned with a method and system for managing the loading of passengers at different facilities in an airport environment where there are multiple facilities. More particularly, the disclosure is concerned with management of lines or queues of passengers in an effective manner which is user-friendly and at the same time provides a system directed towards maximizing use of the facilities in the airport by as many passengers as possible.
An improved system, method and apparatus for managing access and loading of facilities in an airport environment are thus desired.